


Лекарство от кошмаров

by MoraTodd



Series: We are not a couple! [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Johnlock - Freeform, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, fem!johnlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraTodd/pseuds/MoraTodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Второй ван-шот по фем!Джонлоку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лекарство от кошмаров

Во сне Джоан стонет и мечется по постели, каждую ночь заново переживая ужасы войны. Ее хромота прошла после знакомства с Шер, но кошмары никуда не делись, и по утрам она очень часто встает невыспавшейся и совершенно разбитой.

– Тебе снова снились кошмары, – говорит, не отрываясь от утренней газеты, Шер, когда Джоан в очередной раз выползает на кухню помятой и с синяками под глазами.

– Да что ты говоришь, – мрачно бурчит Джоан, наливая себе кофе. – От того, что ты об этом знаешь, мне легче не становится.

– Попробуй снотворное, – советует Шер.

– Ты серьезно считаешь, что я такая дура и до сих пор его не пробовала? – фыркает Джоан. Тырит у Шер бутерброд и начинает жевать.

– Вообще-то да, – Шер отпивает кофе, все еще не глядя на подругу. Джоан закатывает глаза, показывает Шер средний палец, молча собирается и уходит на работу.

 

Вечером Ватсон, едва раздевшись, падает спать. Проходит около часа, прежде чем Шер слышит, что и в эту ночь плохие сны не дадут Джоан поспать спокойно. Шер притаскивает из своей спальни вторую подушку и бесцеремонно забирается под одеяло к Джоан, обвивает беспокойно ворочающуюся девушку руками и притягивает к себе. От прикосновения холодных пальцев Джоан просыпается, в темно-серых глазах читается неподдельное изумление.

– Ты мне спать не даешь, – хмуро объясняет Шер. – Так я хотя бы буду не спать с тобой.

Джоан кладет голову ей на плечо и мгновенно засыпает. Шер некоторое время лежит, настороженно прислушиваясь к дыханию Джоан и поглаживая ее по спине, но Джоан спит совершенно спокойно, тихонько посапывая и прижимаясь к Шер. Холмс расслабляется и тоже отключается, согретая теплом чужого тела.

 

На следующую ночь Шер снова приходит к Джоан, а потом и насовсем перебирается спать к ней. Джоан больше не снятся кошмары. Зато мистер Хадсон, непонятно как прознавший о новом аспекте нежной дружбы женщин, окончательно уверяется в своих догадках по поводу их отношений.


End file.
